Angela
Angela is a witch and a herbalist. She owns a shop in the city of Teirm, but, as an ally of the Varden, spends considerable time with the rebels in Farthen Dûr and in Surda. She is often accompanied by a werecat named Solembum. She said that she likes to be wherever big events were happening. Personality and appearence Despite the fact that Angela is at least several hundred years old she is said to look to be in her 20's-30's, which she says is because of the special herbs she eats. On many occasions when she meets others, she is shown to be eccentric, witty, and filled with knowledge, albeit she rarely gives her wisdom out in an easily interpretable manner. In the whole, she approves of the Varden's actions, but her basis for joining them is quite unknown. She has only said that she likes to be where important things are happening. Although Angela does not look intimidating or powerful, she has shown to be extremely dangerous in both magic and strength: she has protected herself from the child Evla's mental attacks (something Eragon could not even do), stated that the twins, who are strong magic users together, would be driven mad if they even tried to breach her mind, and has killed dozens of Kull and Urgals in hand-to-hand combat. She wears green and black leather armour (a reference to witches, whose colors are said to be green, brown, and black) and fights using the Hûthvír she obtained from a member of Dûrgrimst Quan (the dwarven priests) in a game of riddles. Angela can speak the Urgal language, and a small amount of The Ancient Language. History Angela's past is largely a mystery. She claimed to be older than she looked and that she had gone to Du Weldenvarden at some point in her life, which Oromis has confirmed in a conversation with Eragon. She may have been a rider and that is how she knew Brom and her age (but she said her power comes from the herbs she uses), also how she talks to Solembum like she would talk to a dragon. Also she could have got her knucklebones from her dragon. There are also some who believe that Angela herself might be a werecat or possibly even one of the Gray Folk or even an elf who has changed herself to look human like Arya did; she has said on several occasions that she likes to be where important events are happening, she has insinuated that she is over a hundred years old, she can predict the future, and many more. Furthermore, she obtained a Hûthvír from a member of Dûrgrimst Quan (the dwarven priests) in a game of riddles. This upset the dwarves to no end. Angela can also speak the Urgal language, also possibly The Ancient Language. It is revealed in the third book that at some point she was cheated by a man with a donkey with a patch of fur that resembles a rooster, ironically she was also trying to cheat him. Angela admits that she was the apprentice of Tenga for an "unfortunate number of years". It is unknown how or why she parted ways with Tenga, but when Eragon recalled meeting him to her many years later she erroneously believed him to be dead. She apparently did not have fond memories of her former master. It is believed that her and Tenga are the mysterious Grey folk, the discoverers of magic. She is also believed to be immortal, because Oromis recalled seeing her in Ellesmera many hundreds of years ago. Is she actually human? Also there is the possibility of her being a former dragon rider as was Brom and could be hiding. If this was true she could continue training with Eragon Bromsson. She also probably likes carving figures out of wood. When Eragon visited Tenga and mentioned the wood figures on the shelf, Tenga mentioned that she (probably Angela) was always carving things before she left, something that is also notably an Urgal custom, they as was described by Garzhvog in Brisingr, another possible link Angela has with Urgals along with her knowledge of their language. Teirm Angela owned a shop next to Jeod's house in Teirm. She first encounters Eragon there, when he and Brom ask directions to Jeod's house. She tells them how she is trying to prove that the toad in her hand is really a frog, since there are no such thing as a toads only frogs, and therefore concluding that toads cannot be used for anything bad—like making teeth fall out, causing warts, poisoning or killing people, and also preventing witches from using them in any spells. Using a dragon's knuckle bones, she tries to read Eragon's fortune (she may have got these knuckle bones from Glaedr as he is missing his front leg or it could have come from the stone of broken eggs as she visits Ellesmera and also if she was indeed a Dragon Rider she could have gotten the knuckle bones from her dead dragon). Although she discerns some parts, she claims that it is the most complicated that she has ever seen. She does predict that he will love a noble lady (a contradiction as the text originally says Eragon will be loved by a noblewoman, this be Nasuada or Arya), and that he will have a long to infinite life, and that he will leave Alagaesia forever. She also revealed a good deal about Brom's past to Eragon. The Varden In Eragon, Eragon sees Angela with the Varden when he first arrives there, and also fighting during the Battle Under Farthen Dûr. Angela stayed with the Varden when Nasuada led them to Surda. She became Nasuada's unofficial adviser, and a mentor to Elva. Before the Battle of The Burning Plains, Angela infiltrated the Empire's camp and poisoned many of the soldiers. This act, though rebuked by Orik, greatly aided the Varden. Angela did not seem to be proud of her tactics. Also, Orik said that she had been welcomed in the Varden "for decades". This, as well as her visit to Ellesmera (where no Human or Dwarf, besides Brom has been elf friend enough to visit) indicates that she is exceedingly old. Theories of Angela Fans speculate that she may have been a rider, which is how she knew Brom and could explain how she has lived far longer than any normal human( she attributes her long age to the herbs she uses). If she was a rider, it would explain how she recieved her dragon knucklebones, which shes uses to tell true fortunes. There are also some who believe that Angela herself might be a werecat, one of the Gray Folk (the founders of the ancient language), or even an elf who has changed herslef to look human like Arya did in Book Three. There are also some fans who believe that Angela may in fact be a werecat due to how much she fits the description of werecats that Brom described to Eragon. Another theory that is possible that was brought up in a recent interview with C.P. is that there is the possibility that there are some half human half elf people still alive, which could explain Angela's old age and great amount of knowledge. It is also stated in Eragon that she once had been to the elves forest, even though no one besides elves have been there since the fall of the riders until Eragon came. Also in Brisingr Oromis says that a woman described just like Angela had once visited before the fall of the riders. Film Version In the Eragon movie, Angela was portrayed very differently from in the book, being significantly more "mystical," to the point that some viewers felt she was little more than a stereotype of a fortune-teller in that she was covered in bangles; indeed, she only appeared in the scene telling Eragon's future, and not in later scenes where she appears in the book. Real-world connections , the actress who plays Angela in Eragon]] *Christopher Paolini based Angela on his sister, Angela Paolini. *Joss Stone plays Angela in the Eragon movie.. *Angela is a subject of speculation among fans. Because her past is so vague, there have been many theories and fanfictions on the subject. See also *Angela's Prophecy *Hûthvír weapon External links *Angela fansite es:Angela Category:Characters Category:Magic users Category:Humans Category:Varden Category:Females